


grew a crack where i was standing

by radiodurans



Series: 500 Words of Harry Styles [4]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, Harry Styles (Musician)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Multi, Pining in a Slutty Way, queer discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiodurans/pseuds/radiodurans
Summary: Harry is a through-the-peephole voyeur to the aftermath of one of Nick's orgies.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Nick Grimshaw, Nick Grimshaw/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 500 Words of Harry Styles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064012
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	grew a crack where i was standing

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission from a patron on my Patreon. I am not actively advertising for Patreon at the moment as I'm still waffling about leaving it open after August but - thank you, kind commissioner.
> 
> Please do not send Mx. Harry Styles this fic. Any resemblance to persons living or dead are coincidental yadda yadda etc. I make no claims about Harry Styles' actual sexuality or gender within this story. Think of it as a roman a clef with the real names still tacked on.

_Nick, can I come inside? – H_

_I’m here. – H_

_Hullo? – H_

Harry frowns down at his phone. Usually, Nick answers his messages right away – particularly ones as simple as _I’m here._ Instead, the messages just sit, inert, while Harry slouches in front of Nick’s doorway. Frustrated, he knocks on the door. No answer.

(His brilliant plan to leave his scarf behind the night before so he could retrieve it the next day feels less brilliant the longer he stands out here. The hallway is very cold; would’ve been better to “lose” a sandal at Nick’s flat instead.)

Though he knows it’s rude, he gives into the temptation to look through the peephole. For a few minutes, he sees nothing but Nick’s living room and piles of clothes. Then, one by one, a parade of sleepy, half-naked men saunter into the open plan living room and kitchen. Harry’s eyes widen as he counts _six_ , each one as handsome as the last, all around his age.

Nick eventually saunters in after them. He’s yawning and ruffling his hair with his hand. His trackies swing low on his hips as he makes a pot of coffee. As he goes about his business, each man in turn gives him a kiss, a squeeze, a bite on the ear or the shoulder. Harry’s heart pounds as he strains to hear what they’re saying to Nick and to each other. It’s fruitless – the walls are too thick. Everything is left up to his imagination.

_Such a great night._

_We should do it again sometime._

_You’re so fit._

He’s not _jealous_ of these men. That would imply he had ever suggested to Nick that he’d be into this sort of thing which is the opposite of true. Harry’s not even sure Nick _remembers_ his teary three AM queer confession because of how sloshed they both were at the time. He probably doesn’t even remember the three times they’ve drunkenly kissed since then or has at least ascribed as little importance to it as kissing any of his straight male friends. So of _course_ he wouldn’t think to invite Harry to something like this.

But _God_ , does Harry want him to. He’s wanted it ever since Nick dropped the words “group sex” into dinner conversation with a wink like it was _nothing_. Ever since the morning where he showed up to brunch late with three love bites and said ‘a lady never kisses and tells.’ Harry touches the back of his neck when Nick kisses the hairline of a man who looks not-dissimilar to himself. He could have this, maybe. An orgy, or Nick, alone.

When his coffee is finally made, poured, and sipped, Nick grabs his phone from the counter and checks it. Harry remembers the messages he left and goes bright red. _Shit_ – Nick can’t know that he’s been watching.

_Went for a stroll around the block when you didn’t answer. Be back soon. – H_

After pressing send, he hurries away as fast as he can.


End file.
